1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a fishing reel. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to a fishing reel wherein is incorporated an apparatus for sensing the tension on the fishing line and a display device to show a measurement indicative of the tension or a derivative of such measurement, an example of which is the weight of a fish on the line.
2. Background
Fishing reels for sport fishing are known in the art and are available in a variety of styles such as bait casting reels, spin casting reels, spinning reels, fly fishing reels, etc. Such reels are available with a wide variety of features which enhance the fishing experience. For example, most reels provide an adjustable drag mechanism whereby a fisherman may set a force level so that the reel will resist forces below the drag force but will allow line to payout when forces are encountered which exceed the drag force. This prevents a large fish from breaking the fishing line or damaging the reel.
Generally speaking, it would be desirable for a fisherman to know the amount of tension on the line so that the drag setting might be adjusted. If known, it would also be possible to calculate the weight of a fish, both while reeling the fish in and after the fish is out of the water. Such a feature is desirable for a number of practical considerations as well as satisfying the curiosity of the fisherman. For example, if the force at which the fish is pulling on the line exceeds the tensile strength of the fishing line, the fisherman would be able to lighten the drag rather than risk a broken line. In addition, knowing the approximate size of the fish while reeling the fish in would increase the excitement of landing the fish.
Fish scales have long been available for weighing a fish after it is out of the water. While these devices will satisfy the curiosity of the fisherman for a successfully landed fish, they are not able to provide information about the size of the fish while it is in water and they provide no information at all for xe2x80x9cthe one that got away.xe2x80x9d
While there are a number of prior art devices for measuring the line tension on a fishing reel, none of these provide an estimate of the weight of the fish. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,258 issued to Adams, et al. discloses an accessory which may be attached to a fishing rod (or alternatively incorporated into a fishing reel) to provide an indication of the tension on the fishing line. Unfortunately, the construction of the ""258 device requires more space than is typically available in a modern fishing reel, the display provided thereon is mechanical in nature and provides very limited resolution, and the device""s ability to indicate large forces of short duration, i.e., peak tension, is limited. The ""258 device also requires the fishing line to make physical contact with multiple elements to create a nonlinear path as required for operation of the device. This contact creates a resistance to movement of the fishing line thereby hampering casting.
Another method for measuring line tension is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,038 issued to Hirose. This device employs a coil opposed to thin magnetostrictive bands bonded to the spool shaft to determine the torque applied to the spool shaft. In order to translate torque into line tension, the height of the line wound onto the spool must be determined with, for example, an ultrasonic measuring device. While this device may actually produce a quantifiable measurement, the circuitry involved is relatively complex, e.g., the torque sensor requires a relatively high frequency excitation voltage. In addition, the measurement device places constraints on other, seemingly unrelated, reel components. For example, the use of ferrous metals near the torque sensor may adversely impact the measurements taken by such a device. Hence, stainless steel bearings are employed in the ""038 device to reduce effects on the torque sensor.
None of the prior art devices provides an estimate of fish weight during the reeling-in operation. Instead, the purpose of these devices is to facilitate the adjustment of the drag system to reduce the incidence of line breakage. Therefore, a fisherman can only guess at the weight of a hooked fish until the fish is actually landed and weighed.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide a fishing reel wherein a sensor is provided in communication with a display to measure the tension on the fishing line and display, among other things, the tension on the line, an estimated weight of the fish during the reeling-in operation, the peak force recorded while fighting the fish, and the actual weight of the fish once landed.
The present invention provides a fishing reel having a load sensing device for measuring the tension, or outward force, on the fishing line and a display device for indicating information gathered from the load sensing device to the fisherman.
In a preferred embodiment, the sensor is in communication with a microprocessor or a microcontroller which will use information gathered while the fish is being reeled-in to provide an estimate of the fish""s weight during the operation. The microprocessor is in further communication with an LCD display for displaying information to the fisherman. Once the fish is landed, the true weight of the fish will be displayed while the fish is suspended from the rod prior to de-hooking.
In another preferred embodiment, current and peak forces exerted on the fishing line are also displayed to the fisherman. This information is useful in adjusting the drag mechanism to avoid unnecessary line breakage.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon examining the accompanying drawings and upon reading the following description of the preferred embodiments.